wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Seastorm
Seapaw is a pale spotted tabby tom with darker lynx points. Description Appearance :Lanky, unusually handsome, muscular, unkempt fur that's often dusted with dirt, almond-shaped eyes, average height, charming yet sassy grin. Character :Seakit is a scoundrel, a rogue, a sneaky little thief. The elders have no liking for the little pain in the butt, who'll make sure he gets whatever he wishes. Thievery isn't a crime, it's a talent! One that he's really good at. Seakit always wins, for he's an extremely unscrupulous cat who'll cheat his way to the top. He has no care for manners or pitiful rules, he believe it's every man for himself. Seakit never speaks the truth, because the truth is how you make enemies. He refuses to never give away any of his secret little skills or tricks, and lies to just about anyone...family or clan member, friend or foe, it does not matter to him. If you cannot survive on your own, then you only deserve to be stepped on by Seakit himself. :It's not like Seakit's a jerk, oh no, he's a big time charmer. There's just something about his "bad boy" mentality that makes mollies fall at his little paws. His disregard of rules makes him look like a fool, but he has his own rules that he follows. His great independence also makes him seem quite charming, almost dangerous as well. He's both alluring and intimidating, but every lovely, attractive rose has its terrible thorns, but that only makes one want to be near it even more. Danger is his game, and that's one of the many reasons why he seems so darn charming. :Seakit tends to be a bit of a...well, savage. He's extremely straight-forward and to-the-point when it comes to opinions, and is careless of how others feel after he states his words...unless it only makes them feel more attracted to him, then that's a different story. He's a sarcastic fellow with what seems to be no fear. He'll jump down a cliff head-first if he can. Does this make him a fool? Oh no, Seakit does everything with good reason. He's an extremely clever cat, one that makes even the brightest of brains seem like complete idiots. Perhaps he's not intelligent in a "text-book" way, but in street smarts...he's the best out there. Abilities :Stealing, cheating, fighting, convincing, charming. Biography Childhood : Adulthood : Afterlife : Lineage : Relationships Family : Friends : Love interest : Rivals : Peers : Other : Quotes Trivia *He'll become a straight-savage pirate guy, and kill his dad...but he'll regret it afterwards...but still be a savage/pirate. *Although extremely flirtatious and one for taking up mulitple short-time mates, he'll have very few kits, 1-2 litters. These kits will only be with one (or perhaps two) mate(s). *Whiskers totally forgot that he and Ashbreeze are related...so the only reason she thought he was cute is because at the time, she didn't know of their relation. Images Life Pixels Category:Living Category:Characters Category:Kit Category:Cats RP'd by Silverwhisker Category:CaveClan Cat Category:Tom Category:Apprentice